


Cambiante

by HiveQueen



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The Cornetto Trilogy
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto nació de una reflexión sobre Nick.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cambiante

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació de una reflexión sobre Nick.

 

 

Podía ser un poco estricto, sí. Demasiado recto, amante del orden y el control, seguramente. Quizás amaba demasiado su trabajo, al punto de ser obsesivo con él, sí, lo admitía. No podía negar que su vida era más fácil si tenía todo bajo control.

Entonces… ¿por qué le sorprendía tanto que le resultaran molestos los aleatorios azares ocultos dentro de la posiblemente rutinaria vida de su compañero Danny Butterman?

Sin lugar a duda le molestaba la actitud del departamento de policía de Sandford, pero la indiferencia y a veces la estupidez de Daniel, lo sacaba de quicio. Con sus preguntas tontas, su completa falta de compromiso y su insistente… mirada perdida en él, semejante a la de cachorro.

Odiaba que lo mirara así, odiaba sus tontas sonrisas de incondicional admiración, odiaba que cuando estaban trabajando en el papeleo de algún arresto, Danny estirara la mano por sobre la mesa y simplemente tocara con un dedo tímido su mano descubierta solo por un instante antes de retroceder, odiaba que a veces se sonrojara cuando lo pillaba mirándolo, pero, y por, sobre todo, odiaba sentir que su pecho se aceleraba cuando Danny hacía cualquiera de las cosas antes nombradas.

Era extraño y no tenía razón de ser, Danny era todo lo contrario a él, indiferente, desordenado y despreocupado. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿por qué Danny era en lo único que podía pensar cuando las pausas en el trabajo dejaban su mente vagar libre? ¿por qué sus pensamientos siempre iban a parar a Danny Butterman?

El tiempo juntos los fue uniendo cada vez más y pronto su desagrado infundado fue menguando hasta que ya no veía los defectos que, según él, Danny poseía. Porque Danny era muy inteligente, aprendía rápido lo que no había aprendido antes sobre ser un policía, le encantaba su trabajo y le apasionaba pensar que podía llegar a ser un gran oficial, claro que, aunque las opiniones negativas que tenía de Danny fueron desapareciendo hasta que logro ver al verdadero Danny, las conductas que hacían que su corazón saltara como loco no habían cambiado.

Seguía mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro, con esa sonrisa luminosa y llena de admiración, seguía rozando sus manos en medio del trabajo de mesa y seguía sonrojándose cuando lo pillaba mirando, o cuando él se le quedaba mirando y cuando no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque por alguna razón le gustaba ver esa mirada nerviosa y avergonzada en Danny.

Tal vez le gustaba su compañero, tal vez siempre le había gustado Danny, y tal vez Danny también sentía lo mismo que él… Era quizás por esa razón por la que, cuando arrestaron a todos los de la guardia vecinal, culpables de la conspiración y asesinatos múltiples de Sandford, Danny lo tomo de la muñeca y con un tierno beso en su mejilla le agradeció por todo, volviendo dentro del edificio donde siguió con su trabajo, poniendo tras las rejas a todos esos malditos, incluyendo, con mucha tristeza a su padre.

Ese fue el día que Nicholas Angel, supo que amaba a Danny Butterman, lo amaba, como no había amado a nadie en toda su vida, deseaba protegerlo, con todas sus fuerzas y amarlo tiernamente y apasionada también.

Danny, su Danny.

Desde ahora supo que, desde este día, todo su mundo se había transformado… lo que no sabía era que quedaba un maldito que además de dispararle a su Danny, había hecho explotar la comisaría con todos ellos dentro…  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Igual que la otra historia, no fue escrita planeando una continuación, pero ahí tengo que ver si me tiento xD


End file.
